


The Spirit of Halloween

by PathlessSpore



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PathlessSpore/pseuds/PathlessSpore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cast your gaze over there<br/>upon the girl with snowy hair.<br/>I've seen her many times before<br/>skipping to each and every door.</p>
<p>She'll smile at you, and say "Trick or Treat."<br/>But don't be fooled, she's far from sweet.<br/>Best hand over your candy quick<br/>or you're in for one nasty trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirit of Halloween

Pitch Black rubbed his temples furiously, a scowl painting his pale face. Brilliant gold eyes glared hard at the floor as he tried to fight his impending migraine. It was the same every year; the one night of the year where children believed he was hiding in the shadows waiting to snatch them.

How Pitch Black loathed Halloween Night!

If he was to be reduced to being seen only this night, then he was better off not coming out at all. He would stay hidden until this wretched Holiday was over, but the screams of childish delight filtering in from the tunnels did nothing to ease his headache.

And even worse than that was the Spirit who ruled over the Holiday itself. For a creature who was well over two thousand years old, she certainly didn't act like it. She drove Pitch mad by the mere sight of her, and thus he made it a goal to avoid her every year.

But somehow, the unmanageable girl found him.

It was a game she played with him since their first meeting two thousand years ago.

Samhain Night was an odd little spirit. She had not been chosen by the Man in the Moon to guard the Holiday whose name she shared. Instead she had been born straight for the tradition itself. So long as this day was celebrated, even in extremely westernized manifestation, she would always continue to exist as well.

Finally, the Nightmare King began to pace turning his eyes often to the clock. It was only six in the evening, children would be out for hours to come, eliciting a pain groan from Pitch's throat. Samhain had once asked him to participate in the night's mischief and fun, to which he quickly declined. However, she had hounded him since then, like an annoying toy dog barking at his feet.

He had to give her a little credit, though. After a couple hundred years, some spirits would have just given up.

Then, from somewhere behind him he heard a loud scuffle. He tensed and closed his eyes with a defeated sigh.

His nightmares nickered nervously earning them a snarl,

"Yes," Snapped Pitch as he turned on his heel, "I can hear." He cringed at the sight of the source of the all the commotion. A child, no older than six or seven, stood before him baring her pearly white teeth in an impish grin. Glowing orange eyes beamed up at him from beneath her long white, wavy hair,

"Hi Pitch," she said happily as her hat, a bright orange accessory with the look of a Jack O' Lantern and a devilish grin ripped into the seams, laughed and rolled it's eyes at him from within its sockets. The Nightmare King said nothing as he cocked a brow at the little girl.

She may have looked like a sweet and innocent child, dressed in her orange and black laced dress and with her adorable smile, but Pitch knew better. Samhain held out a pumpkin bucket and her grin grew ever wider,

"Trick or Treat." She called sweetly, earning her a huff. The king of Nightmares remembered the first time he had met this tiny spirit. The Dark Ages had just ended, his rule stopped short by the newly formed Guardians. He had been walking the earth, brooding and plotting his revenge when he had come across a village in the midst of celebration.

Children screamed and laughed as they ran from house to house, guised as monsters to ward off evil spirit and asking for treats. Disgusted, Pitch turned to walk away only to stop when someone tugged on his coat. Startled he looked down to find a child with white hair and unnatural orange eyes grinning up at him. She was covered in dirt and wore old rags, but she held up her burlap sack none the less and chanted cheerily,

"Trick or Treat!"

Unamused, Pitch snarled at her and slapped her hands away,

"Leave me be, brat!"

He spun around to disappear into the night when a loud and angry hiss caught his attention. He whipped his head around and found that the little girl was clenching her bag tightly as she scowled at him fiercely. Her teeth had grown fangs, and her nails had grown longer. Her eyes, which had been unnatural to begin with, started to glow brightly, giving Pitch an uneasy feeling,

"Fine," she said as she pointed a clawed finger at him, "You'll get a trick!" She muttered something under her breath and suddenly Pitch Black was engulfed in a thick black mist. He cried out in shock as the world came back into focus. For a moment, he was confused, the world had gotten strangely bigger. Samhain, who had returned to her original form, came up to him and started to pat him on the head with a giggle.

Irritated Pitch started to yell only to have a horrible yowl fill the air. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was the source. Horrible understanding dawned on him as he looked down, instead of feet he found himself staring at shaggy black paws,

"Aw," cooed the little girl, as she scratched behind his ear, "Who's the cute little kitty?"

Of course, he was beside himself with fury. He hissed and spat at her as she stood with a loud laugh. She skipped back from him and gave him a devilish grin,

"The next time I say "Trick or Treat"," she said with a wink and the wave of a finger, "You better give me something sweet to eat." And with a snap of her fingers, she was gone.

Pitch was forced to spend the rest of the night in that form, seen and cursed by everyone he met.

From that day on, The Nightmare King was more careful about what he said around the Spirit.

Suddenly, he snapped back to the present when a frown formed on Samhain's face. Quickly, before she could throw a temper tantrum and turn him into something else, Pitch dug around in his coat sleeve. He procured a large, pink swirled lollipop and tossed it to her,

"Leave me be, you incorrigible child." He said wearily as he turned his back to her. And just like the year before, he felt her jump onto his shoulders and wrap her tiny arms around his neck,

"Thank you, Pitch." She said with a smile, giving him a quick squeeze before running off into the night for more candy.

And just like the year before, Pitch shook off her assault and stopped the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

The Nightmare King had a reputation to keep after all.

**Author's Note:**

> From my Fanfiction Account, a story of friendship for the famous King of Nightmares.


End file.
